THE GREATEST HARRY POTTER FANFIC IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD
by POTTERroxMYsoxOFF
Summary: i suk at summarys but trust me this is the best thing u will ever reed. lots of harry potter ppl and lots of other ppl. ron n snape have big parts.
1. Chapter 1

THE GREATEST HARRY POTTER FANFIC IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD

AN: hey guys! i am a big big big fan of harry potter. so i desided to right this story. my frend danny helped me out with it n gess wat! he thinks this story is so gd i shud send it to j k rolling. since its xmas i fort wat a grate idea and i will send it to j k rolling asap. for now i will let you guys enjoy my story. enjoy!

once upon a time there was a boy called damian. thats me by the way. i have no frends apart from danny ho is on vacation in mexico. the only other friend i have is my cat his name is fredrick. oh and im a big big big big big big big big big big big big big big big BIG BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGG fan of demi lovoto. i want 2 marry her 1 day.

one day me and fredrick were playing catch in the gardn and he runned away. "FREDRICK COME BACK" i sayed. but he wudnt lissen so he got run over by a truck driver ho just laffed at me. then i began 2 cry.

THEN SUDDENLY... A MIRICAL HAPPENED! FREDRICK CAME BACK TO LIFE!

then this girl came out of no were n sayed "congratulations" she looked like she had just come from the smurfs movie bc she had blu hare.

"wat for" i sayed

"you just did ur first majic spell" she sayed. "how old r u"

"im 11 and wat do u mean" i sayed. i waz very confused. fredrick came up to me and licked me.

"wow he acts like a dog 2" she sayed. "thats very impressive u know. not many cats can do that. anyway u waz born with majic powers. when u cry ur cat comed back 2 life cos he new how importent he waz 2 u. and ur 11 so u no wat this means?"

"wat" i sayed.

"U CAN GO TO HOGWARTS!" she sayed. then she linked into my arm and we skipped down the road to kings cross station to get the train. fredrick runned in frunt of us. i need 2 get a leed 4 him now cos he acts like a dog.

"hey wait" i sayed. "i never got ur name"

she smiled at me. "demi lovoto."

I COULDENT BELIEVE IT! i never told danny bc i new he wud be jelus that i was with demi lovoto of all people! and i was gonna b at hogwarts! best day of my life EVER.

AN: so wat do u think! danny liked it even tho he isnt in the story yet. theres also his sister called maria who is alredy at hogwarts n snape is in it 2 so u will luv it! have fun reeding about the bestest day of my life! bye 4 now


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

the rain journey was very long and boring apart from the fact that demi lovoto was there. turns out she never was in the smurfs, she just wanted to be like katy perry. she cudnt have red hare cus it was alredy taken by rhianna n ariana grande. "WHY WHY WHY" i cryed. "I LIKED IT BETTER WEN IT WAZ BLONDE!"

"aw damian dont cry" she sayed. "here take my owl u can right a letter to danny."

"no way ho say" i sayed. "me n danny rnt speeking. altho his sister maria is my gf. but im dumping her. shes alredy at hogwarts,"

"kl" sayed demi lovoto "wat house she i dumping her"

"shes in griffindor and im dumping her bc 1 i found out she cheeted on me and 2 im in love with u"

"rly?"

"yh"

"hey wats ur fave book" she sayed

"legolas by laura" i sayed.

"ive never herd off it"

"oh trust me its good now lets make out." i sayed.

then we kissed and cudddled 4 the rest of the jurney witch waz like 6hours. ppl waz looking at us but i did not care bc come on its demi lovoto! the only 1 hu tryed to stop us waz fredrik who had started barkin.

then hours later we arrived at hogwarts. "hey wait y u still here" i sayed 2 demi lovoto. "hey do u go 2 hogwarts 2?"

"i do now" she sayed. "my uncle nose snape and he new i waz sumthing speshal so he let me join this year. i hope im in griffindor."

"me 2" i sayed n i kissed her agen.

then they put a wizards hat on my hed n it sayed "HUFFLEPUFF" and it put me in hufflepuff with lots of geeks and maria. im gunna dump her soon.

then it put demi lovoto in griffindor n she sat next to ron. ron waz lookin at her as if he never saw her b4. he smiled at her. remind me 2 kill him later.

then i saw snape combing his greasy hare. he waz lookin at ron.

"hey" i sayed to the guy next to me huse name is peter. "y is snape lookin at ron"

"idk" he sayed. "he hates him but he hates nevil and harry and me more. he tryed to poison me."

"ouch"

"ikr" he sayed. "have u seen his greasy hair. hes been 2 many john travolta conventions"

"who?"

"never mind. but he shudent give up on his day job" he sayed.

then we went 2 bed. i was sad that demi lovoto n mew was in diffrent house but we was gonna see ich other still. but i waz happy cos 1 i was gonna dump maria 2moro 2 danny can suck it and 3 i cud not wait 2 c wat was gonna happen wit snape n ron.

AN: hey danny if u reed this U WILL BE IN THE STORY I PROMICE!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

we had our 1st class. it waz with snape. sadly demi lovoto werent in his class so i watched snape n ron. ron was drawin sumfin but cud not see wat it waz i was pared with harry potter hu wasnt waring glasses "hey harry y u not waring glasses" i sayed

"o they just put that in the movies 2 make me luk like a nerd"

"o but ur not a nerd" i sayed

"I NO THAT" sayed harry "they just make it out that way."

"o"

"yh"

"say do u have a gurlfrend. i do but im dumpin her bc gess wat! demi lovoto is gunna marry me!"

"oh kl"

"yh. hey did u no ron is drawin pics of her nakked"

"WTF" i sayed

then snape commed over, "hello boys r u gettin on wiv ur werk"

"yes professor" i sayed. "but ron aint. he is drawin naked pictures of my gf"

"the gf ur gonna be dumpin?" sayed harry

"no my future wife demi lovoto! put him in detention professor" i sayed pointing at ron "he is evil he has no soul. bc he is ginger."

snape hit me then went over 2 ron "may is see that" he sayed. ron gave it 2 him. "detention mr. weasly. actualy make that a private detention wiv me. im gunna teech u a lesson u will never 4get."

"yes" i sayed.

"screw u" sayedd harry potter. "bc of u my best friend is in detention."

i cryed. and 2 make matters werse snape tested a potion on fredrick. fredrick burped n snape nodded. every1 left the roon. "im gonna give this to mr weasly" sayed snape. i let him bc ron is in detitition n he cant flirt with my future wife n e more.

i runned out of hogwarts lookin 4 demi lovoto but never found her. then suddnly sum1 crept up behind me n slapped me. i never saw them until they slaped me. i turned around. it was rons annoyin little sister ginny.

"oi u" she sayed. "r u the little prik who put my brover in detetion"

"no i didnt snape did but how can u say that he was drawing pics of my future wife" i sayed

"idc and yes hesa pane in the ass but e us still my brover ok so u do sumfin about it or i will get snapes ak47 n kill u"

"woa baby" i sayed "snape has a ak47?"

"yh" she sayed. "he killed pplwith it. hes workin on a very secrit project rite now."

"oooooooh tellme more tell me more" i sayed

"ok heres teh deal" she sayed. "u gt ron out of there n i will tell u more"

"ok" i sayed. "but ron aint herd the last of me. DEMI LOVOTO WILL BE MINE"


End file.
